


Winter is the Warmest Month

by lilyhoughton



Category: A Quiet Place (Movies - Krasinski)
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy, Wedding, minimal angst, soft fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24313792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyhoughton/pseuds/lilyhoughton
Summary: How Evelyn Abbott went from hating the winter to loving it thanks to a tall man.
Relationships: Evelyn Abbott/Lee Abbott
Kudos: 10





	Winter is the Warmest Month

Winter in New York is unforgiving. Christmas movies paint it as a beautiful landscape with little flurries of snow that fall on your nose and eyelashes and melt when you kiss the person you love. Evelyn knew it wasn’t. Her father had died in the winter and the magic he had shown her along with it. When she was just a little girl, he would scoop her up and wrap her in the warmest jackets and the longest socks and lay out in the snow and make snow angels with her. He would help her make the biggest snowman they possibly could even after he had had a long day at work, he always had made time for her to make winter beautiful. Then he got sick, and the bitter winter air weakened his body. She remembers being fifteen, layering extra blankets and scarves onto him as he did to her, she would make a hearty chicken noodle soup with her sister, Kate, and the two of them would sit by his side and tell stories about how one day Kate was going to be detective and solve crimes and really make a difference in the world and she was going to be a doctor and save people’s lives, he told them how proud he was of them, about how beautiful they were and how much he loved them, and then that night, he died. 

So you could say Evelyn was not a fan of the cruel season. 

Lee loved winter. It was the only time of year his parents put their differences aside and not use him in their special feature starring him, the Messy Divorce, he was allowed to go between his parents houses without fuss or feeling like he was choosing a side, it was the only time in his childhood where he felt magic. 

So the girl who hated winter and the boy who thrived in ice met, and slowly her love for the season unearthed. Evelyn would cuddle with Lee by a fire while drinking hot cocoa and feel her father’s spirit, and instead of it hurting her, she embraced it. On the anniversary of his death, Lee would visit her apartment and just hold her and let her tell stories, no matter how many times he’s heard them, he would take her ice skating, trying to revive the love she once had for the snow. He would spin her around and kiss her lips till her cheeks warmed up enough that the snow would melt around them. 

It was their first Christmas as a couple where he told her he loved her, and instead of pain seeping out of Evelyn, joy illuminated through her. She told him that she loved him too, it was the first Christmas since her father died that she felt whole. 

It was their second Christmas together and they were now living in their own New York apartment when he proposed. They had been gone from their place for a week, spending those days with his dad, then his mom, and then her mom on Christmas Eve and finally arriving to their door Christmas night. Lee had Evelyn pressed against the door, kissing her gently but with enough passion and love that it sent shivers down her spine. It wasn’t leading anywhere, they just both enjoyed the feeling of warmth and happiness that came from it. Lee backed away so she could unlock the door and when she opened it she found that the fireplace was already lit and that there were Christmas lights strung out all throughout the apartment giving her home a soft glow, mistletoe was hanging in nearly every entryway and on their counter a hot chocolate station was set up with a note that had her name on it.  
“What-when did you have time to do this?”  
Lee hugged her from behind and kissed the left side of her cheek.  
“Well I wrote the letter before we left and bought all the stuff and then commissioned Jim to come over and set this up about 20 minutes ago.”  
Tears began to roll down her cheeks as she turned back towards Lee.  
“I love you, so much Lee.”  
She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, she kissed him and her heart glowed, because this man loved her and showed it every chance he got.   
“Okay so I got us a few movies we could watch, The Grinch and Home Alone, classics I know, and I was thinking we could drink hot chocolate, do you like that idea or is it too ‘Lee you sound like you’re four.’?”  
Evelyn giggled and grabbed his hand, leading him to the kitchen to make hot chocolate.  
“When do I get to open my letter?”  
Lee bit his lip and casually put his hand in his pocket.  
“Go ahead and open it now if you want to.”  
She had opened the letter, as beads of sweat began to form on Lee’s forehead, nerves beginning to form in his body.  
“Oh hold on I wanna be comfy I’m gonna go put on my fuzzy pajama pants, do you want to go ahead and get started on our drinks babe?”  
Lee nodded, his anxiety slowly starting to build up.  
‘What if she isn’t ready? What if she doesn’t love me enough? What if I’m not good enough for her?’  
Slender pale arms wrapped around his middle, kissing his shoulder.  
“You okay babe? You got quiet.”  
Lee nodded and handed her a yellow mug, her favorite mug- it used to be his but she “stole” it from him. Evelyn gave him a funny look but figured he was just a little tired.   
“Where’d my letter go?”  
“Oh I- uh- I just figured it was too lame and cheesy that you didn’t want to read it. It’s dumb anyways.”  
“Baby, I love cheesy stuff. I love all this that you’ve done for me, I wanna read your cute little letter and then kiss you and watch movies with you. That’s the best gift you could ever get me.”  
Evelyn rubbed his shoulders and sat on his lap.  
“Best seat in the house if you ask me.”  
That got Lee to smile at her and fork over his letter.   
‘Evelyn,  
You’re probably wondering why I’ve decided to write a letter instead of just speaking to you, especially since, if I’ve planned this out right, we’re just walking in the door from seeing your mom and my parents and drinking hot chocolate, but I’ve found that looking at you reading is something I enjoy doing, your nose crinkles a little bit and you look so peaceful, and no this is not just me writing extra words so I can stare at you for just a moment longer.’  
She looks over at him and smiles, calling him a dork.  
‘But I digress, we leave to go see everyone in just a few minutes. I can hear the shower running in our bathroom and soft singing coming from you, and I’m reminded that I want to spend forever with you. I want more of me doing the dishes to show you I love you and you making my coffee in the morning because I hate to even move before I’ve had it. I want all of that for the rest of our lives. And at this moment if you look at me, I’ll be kneeling and showing a ring to you.’  
Evelyn looked over at Lee.  
“It’s kinda hard to kneel with you sitting on my lap.”  
A watery smile formed onto her face.  
“Are you- proposing?”  
Lee nodded, motioning for Evelyn to stand up which she quickly did, letting Lee kneel in front of her.  
“Evelyn, I wrote that letter because I knew if I were to speak I would start crying. I just love you more than I’ve ever thought was possible.”  
And just like he predicted, tears started rolling down his face.  
“Will you marry me?”  
A laugh escaped from her lips as she was nodding rapidly.  
“Yes- yes of course I love you.”  
He placed the cool diamond on her finger and kissed her.

On their third Christmas together they were snowed in. The newly wedded couple didn’t mind though, they spent most of their morning in bed, wrapped in each other’s warm embrace. Evelyn had felt sick again that morning, like she had the past few, and ran to their bathroom, letting out last night’s dinner into the toilet. Lee was behind her in an instant, pulling back her hair and rubbing her back.   
“What do you need baby? Have you taken anything?”  
Evelyn grimmaced, just the thought of trying to take anything made her face green. She knew she was pregnant, had known for about a week, but Lee had made every Christmas special for her and she wanted to make this one special for him.   
“No, but it’s okay, it’s probably just something I ate that doesn’t agree with me.”  
‘Baby Abbott does not like cheesy quesadillas, noted.’  
Evelyn smiled towards him as he kissed her forehead, helping her stand to her feet.  
“Are you sure? We’ve got stuff in the cabinet.”  
Lee started rummaging through different bottles of medicine, looking at each label, squinting to read the fine prints, and then he saw it. A box. A pink box to be more precise, with a few sticks inside, he could tell that there were a few missing.   
“Lee, I think we should go sit down for a moment.”  
The six foot three bear of a man grabbed the box and turned to her, shock written across his face.  
“Are- are you pregnant?”  
Evelyn’s eyes began to water and a smile broke out across her face as she nodded. A squeal escaped his lips as he rushed towards his wife, picking her up and spinning her around their bathroom. He put her down gently and kissed her lips. A soft mmph leaving her throat as she melted into him. Pulling apart he held her face inbetween his hands.   
“You’re really pregnant?”  
Evelyn giggled at him.  
“Yes, come here I had a present to show you, actually I had this whole thing planned out to make this day special.”  
Lee rubbed her knuckles as she lead him to the living room.  
“So I actually had a hint in the kitchen-”  
Evelyn led her star stricken husband towards their kitchen and opened the oven. She heard Lee laugh as he pulled her into his chest.  
“There’s an actual bun in the oven.”  
Evelyn joined in on his giggles.  
“And I have a couple of presents, come sit on the couch and I’ll go grab them.”  
Lee sat in their living room, looking around and knowing that this would be their last Christmas as a married couple with no kids. Next year they’d have a beautiful little baby that they would shower with love and adoration, the hall would be filled with their giggles, the floor would be a mess with wrapping paper, the tree wouldn’t have ornaments on the bottom half because their baby would yank them off. Tears streamed down his face, he was unable to hide the happiness and love oozing from his body, he practically vibrated with excitement. Evelyn came back in with a few gift bags, one said ‘Best Dad Ever’ which made him cry even more.  
“Oh Lee, oh gosh you’re gonna make me cry.”  
Evelyn placed the bags next to their tree and sat next to her husband, before she could even take a breath he pulled her onto his lap, almost crushing her in a bear hug. She scratched his head and heard him murmur something into her chest.   
“You’re a bit muffled there babe.”  
Lee’s green eyes looked up at hers, red from his happy tears.   
“You already got me the best present I could ever ask.”  
Evelyn kissed his head, smiling at him. Words couldn’t describe how she felt about this man. He single handedly pulled her heart out of a cold despair and showed her how warm the winter could be.   
“Merry Christmas, Dad.”  
Lee chucked at her and the two kissed, knowing that their child would always feel loved and safe.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry this is late Grace but happy birthday, I hope you like it <3   
> thank you to everyone who's read this


End file.
